


Wine and Chocolate, or, The "Raise a Toast" Type

by rosetwopointoh



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, slight spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetwopointoh/pseuds/rosetwopointoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... there's that conversation... between the female Smuggler and Corso... with kisses and flirtation... and they disappear into the black void of someone's cabin. Twice. In one conversation.</p><p>Yeah, this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Chocolate, or, The "Raise a Toast" Type

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in honor of completing all my companion quests/conversations/max affection with Corso. SOB. CRY.
> 
> He's so kriffing _adorable_.
> 
> Recognizable stuff goes to Bioware.
> 
> This is entirely separate from how this particular part of their relationship plays out in my fic "Stolen Moments", the characters just happen to be the same. Enjoy! PS: I love comments!

“I've been saving this bottle for a long time, Captain. It's a rare vintage, Ord Mantell 432 BTC. I thought I'd use it when we had reason to celebrate. But most of our victories aren't really the ‘raise a toast’ type.”

“Not really. You have something you want to celebrate?” Corso had swayed closer as he'd spoken; Jaax'a sauntered up to meet him, her heart thrumming a little quicker.

“I hope I do. I think we've gotten past the wink and nod stage, Jaax’a. You have changed my world. I've never met a woman like you, and I think that's because there are no others. You are, in short, amazing.”

Jaax’a smiled and shook her head; her cheeks began to flush. Corso stepped closer, almost touching. “Jaax, it would be my great pleasure if you'd share this bottle with me. Maybe somewhere... private.”

“You know, I’ve never spent the night with a proper Mantellian gentleman before.” She reached out and took his offered hand.

“I hope it’s the first of many.” He kissed her, gently, and stepped away, leading her down the hall. “I... was thinking we could use your cabin? Bit... cramped in the crew quarters.”

Jaax’a chuckled. “Of course.”

He pushed against the panel and the door slid open. Jaax’a’s mouth dropped open despite her best efforts; he’d been planning this all along. Wine glasses sat on her desk with a vase of flowers and the bed had been made perfectly, the pillows fluffed and inviting. Two small packages sat on the bedside table: one was stamped with a logo she recognized--chocolates. The other was unmarked and opaque, hiding the contents inside.

“Corso... I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything at all.” The door swished shut behind them; she turned to him and kissed him, arms twining around his neck. He chuckled against her lips and wrapped his free arm around her, holding her snugly, before gently pulling away. “We do have a bottle to crack open, you know.”

“Planning on wining and dining me, Riggs?”

“Oh, there’ll be dinin’,” he replied, smiling. “You’re dessert.” He kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder, nipping gently, and she went weak in the knees; heat started to pool between her hips.

Corso moved to the desk and eased the cork out of the bottle, pouring a generous measure in to each glass. “You know, this probly needs t’breathe,” he commented idly.

“So do I,” Jaax’a muttered. Corso laughed and turned to her, sliding his hands around her hips to rest on her lower back. She moved closer to him, breathing in his scent; soap, a hint of blaster oil, and a spicy maleness that was beginning to drive her wild. She tucked her head against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

“You know,” Corso said, the tremor in his voice betraying his calm. “I reckon I can keep you warm enough without your jacket.” He was dressed in a soft shirt and pants, his armor missing. Jaax’a nodded and reached for the zipper. “Let me?” he asked, and she nodded again. Slowly he drew the zipper down her body, the thin tank top she wore beneath peeking out as the metal teeth opened. She moved her arms so the jacket could slide easily down and to the floor, exposing the creamy skin of her chest and shoulders; Corso’s hands idly moved over them before he began to lay kisses over her collarbone, sliding one arm around her waist to pull her to him. She felt his erection nudging at her hip and her rapidly overheating brain wondered if he was wearing anything beneath those snug pants before she decided she should just find out for herself. Her hands began to wander from his waist, heading south, and he reached to stop her, gently.

“I’m only human, Jaax,” he murmured, voice rough, his cheek brushing against hers. “And I want to be inside you t’the hilt before I fire my thrusters, if you catch my meanin’.”

Jaax’a’s brain shut off after the first half of his sentence and she clung to him, one arm slipping around his neck and pulling his face to hers, lips locking. She began shuffling backwards towards the bed; he followed, his hands roaming over her back and to her hips, guiding her. She bumped against the bed and he leaned against her, holding her up as she tipped backwards. He let her down slowly until she was half-laying on the bed.

He stepped back, his hands skimming down the outside of her legs, until he reached her boots; he slid them off each foot, tugging off her socks, and set them aside. Moving back towards her, he slid his hands up to her waist, hesitating.

“Go ahead,” she said. “Please, Corso.”

“Can’t deny a lady,” he said, and undid her belt buckle and the clasp on her pants, easing them over her hips and quickly sliding them down and off. He wasn’t prepared for the cobalt, lace-edged lingerie that was beneath; she sat up just enough to tug off her tank top and pitch it across the room, transforming into a vision in blue.

Corso moved to the hem of his own shirt, but her hands stopped him. “Let me,” she said, her voice having dropped and grown rough with desire. He fought the need to close his eyes as she came close to him, her hands sliding beneath his shirt, igniting his skin; she pulled his shirt up and over his head and it landed near her own. When her hands sank to the button on his pants, he swallowed hard. He hadn’t bothered with anything underneath; suddenly the realization that he was going to be naked and very, very hard in front of the woman who was soon to be his lover dawned on him.

“Jaax?”

“Yeah?” She paused, her fingers holding the waist of his pants. He slid his arms around her and kissed her, all caution thrown to the wind; she murmured what he thought was his name against his lips and returned his kiss. He didn’t notice her deftly undoing his pants until they slid down and he felt cool air against his ass and thighs and a whole lot more than cloth against his cock. It twitched and he shuddered, electricity running down his spine.

“Come prepared, hm?” she murmured, eyeing him against her thigh. “Mind if I get acquainted?”

“N-not at all,” he said, wondering what she had in mind. “Mind if I sit?” 

She stepped away from the bed and he sat, feeling awkward, until she crouched down before him. He closed his eyes as her gentle fingers caressed him; she avoided too much contact, for which he was grateful. He was surprised, however, by her kisses along his thighs and groaned when she gently sucked each of his balls into her mouth.

“You have no idea how much I want to taste you,” she said, looking up at him, her fingers swirling patterns on his thighs. “Another time.”

“You’ll be the death of me,” he muttered, breathing heavily and thinking of Hoth in an attempt to rein in his blood pressure.

“I think that wine’s breathed, if you’re still--”

“Forget the wine,” he said as he stood and scooped her into his arms and turned to deposit her on the bed. She reached for him and he kissed her roughly as he slid an arm around her, fumbling for the clasp on her bra. She arched her back to give him room to work and shortly the bra came loose; he pulled it down her arms and let it fall off the bed, then turned his mouth and hands towards her breasts, firm and full under his touch. She squirmed and whimpered, her hands fumbling for the tie that held his dreads back; they fell and she kneaded her hands in them, pulling gently. The whimpering and tugging only sent more lightning towards his groin, and his cock twitched against her thigh impatiently.

Oh, but she was beautiful, all taut belly and creamy skin, lean but curved in all the right places that fit just so in his palms and _oh_ but she was all woman. He was hungry for her, a primal feeling that swirled deep in his body, and need threatened to overwhelm him entirely.

“Corso,” she moaned, head tilted back in the pillows. “Please.”

“Please what?” He lifted his head away only long enough to switch nipples and began flicking and nipping at the other, his mouth thoroughly ravishing her skin.

She was aware only of his mouth and hands and the pooling, heated ache between her thighs. She reached for his free hand and guided it towards one hip, pushing at the lace; he quickly moved to peel the last of her lingerie off, leaving her bare to him, her lower lips puffy and slick. He smiled.

“Like I said,” he murmured, crawling down the bed. “Dessert.” Her foggy brain wondered for a moment before he urged her legs apart with his hands and began kissing towards her core; she groaned in anticipation and whimpered when his tongue dragged across her clit. She shivered as he repeated the gesture over and over, wiggling the nub deep within her folds, interspersing that action with a long sweep from her entrance all the way up. She felt like she was melting from the inside out, like her blood was turning to steam and about to hiss out her ears. He was well on his way to making her come, she realized, but she wanted him deep within her when she did.

“Please, Corso,” she moaned again, wiggling her hips under his hands, her hands tangled in his hair. “ _Please.”_

“Please what?” he asked, teasing, sucking gently on her clit; she threw her head back, chest heaving. He felt her body clenching, looking for what wasn’t filling her.

“Please...” She was breathless as he slowly crept over her body, settling his body in the cradle of her hips, lifting himself up on his arms. “Fuck, Corso, _please..._ I want you, so bad.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” he replied. “But you gotta ask.”

Her hands slid up his back and dug into his skin; he hissed and his hips twitched. The head of his cock brushed against her core. “Kriff! Jaax--synthskin--on the table--paper bag--"

She wrenched her eyes open and reached half-blindly for the bag, tearing open the wrapper and pulling out the bit of synthetic skin that would regretfully keep them apart. _Necessary, for now,_ she thought. _I’ll fix that soon enough_. Corso groaned as she unrolled the condom down his length.

She melted back into the pillows. “Corso?”

“Jaax?”

“Make love to me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” He gently rolled his hips, the tip of his dick sliding over her pussy; she shifted a bit until they were aligned. He groaned as his cock slid home in her slick heat. They rocked back and forth, his thickness easing inside of her until they were flush together, bodies tangled. She reached her legs up and locked them together over his hips, pulling him deeper, holding him within her longer. With each thrust she whimpered, her hands kneading over his back; as he stretched her farther she moaned, her head buried in the pillows. He was delighted to see the flush over her skin from breasts to cheeks, her creamy skin turning pink, her kiss-roughened lips darkening. He reached to claim them again, their tongues tangling.

They kept up their rhythm, reveling in each other, in their bodies. She sucked in a breath and opened her eyes to meet his. It was so  _good_ , feeling him like this, all heated skin and rippling muscle.

“Corso?”

“Mmm?” He was fighting for control, wanting to draw this out but at once wanting to drive into her, to claim her body and mark her as his. He supposed it was his inner animal.

“Not that you aren’t--oh--doing a great job, but--mm--”

“You want this instead?” He broke their rhythm and began stroking more quickly; her answer was a affirmative moan, higher-pitched and less controlled, as she tightened her legs around him and helped him change the angle of their joining. He felt himself drive even deeper and her pussy began to clench against him, pulsing against his throbbing cock.

She reached for him, her hands scrabbling against his back, leaving marks; he leaned down and kissed her roughly as he thrust into her. She abruptly left his mouth to keen, her breasts pressing against his chest as her back arched. “Corso--are you--I’m gonna--”

“Come for me, Jaax,” he murmured roughly in her ear, and nipped at it; she clenched her legs around him and rocked her body hard against his. A few more strokes had her breaking apart at the seams, her body shuddering, pulling against him. She planted her face against his neck to muffle her cries; she wasn’t quiet, and he heard his name more than once. Each cry sent electricity fizzing towards his groin.

Panting, catching her breath, she whispered, “More, Corso,” pulling him tighter, her pussy even slicker; he was amazed he’d lasted this long, especially through her orgasm and now, with her passage soft and eager for his cock. She licked and suddenly bit down on his neck while tugging hard on his dreads. Her timing was perfect: he thrust in and the rush of pain suddenly pushed him over the edge. He clung to her, groaning into the pillow beside her ear as he spilled himself inside of her, rocking gently as his body spasmed.

They lay together, their bodies cooling; after a long moment he mustered the energy to roll off of her. She rolled with him and they lay facing each other, clinging.

“I think we might need clean sheets,” she mumbled into his shoulder, after a while. “And I seem to remember something about wine.”

He chuckled. “Sorry we kinda skipped the wining and dining.”

“As I recall, you had dessert.”

“I did.” He kissed the top of her head, smiling. “My life'd be about perfect if I could stay right here forever. I won't let anyone hurt you again.”

“Just because you like watching my ass, Corso, doesn’t mean I can’t still kick yours.”

He snorted. “There's things a man's got to do. And one is keep his lady safe. Even if she could blast him into component atoms.”

Jaax’a chuckled and nestled into his arms; he wrapped her tighter in them, marveling at the feel of their sheer expanses of skin against each other. “You were right, though. Sometimes... sometimes it is nice to have someone who will take care of you.”

“Any time you need me, Jaax’a. Now, tomorrow, or when we're both old and gray.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

It was early yet. They dozed, but Jaax’a woke chilled; she tried to slip out of Corso’s arms without waking him, but realized she was wrapped too firmly in them. He stirred as she tried to pull a corner of the blanket over.

“Sorry, love,” he murmured sleepily. “Should have thought of that.”

Her heart skipped as the affectionate name rolled off his tongue. He blinked, stifled a yawn, and smiled at her; she smiled back, then tilted her chin up for a kiss before wiggling out of his arms and disappearing into the ‘fresher. He rolled on to his back and stretched his arms above his head, relishing in the contentment swimming through his veins. _It’s been a really, really long time coming._

Jaax’a reappeared and Corso unabashedly watched her naked form as she moved to her closet and pulled out a robe. “Covering up already?” he asked. “You know, we could always change the climate... be nudists...”

She chuckled. “Yes, but we’d be too hot as soon as we started again.”

“Again?”

“You think I’m done with you?” She picked up the glasses of wine they’d abandoned; Corso noticed she was moving less fluidly than usual, her strides slower, and grinned. She shook her head at him, hazarding a guess at what he was smiling about. “Men. Always going on about their sexual prowess.” She handed him a glass and crawled back on to the bed, curling up against the pillows.

“Yeah, well, I need a bit more time to recover still.”

“Oh, good. We can get to the stuff we missed.”

“Like what?”

“Wine and chocolate,” she replied, holding her glass out towards him; he tapped his against it. The glasses chimed.

“What are we toasting?”

“Mmm... good sex?” She winked.

 He laughed, his eyes twinkling. “I’ll drink to that.”


End file.
